But then I got High
by SushiBomb
Summary: Shouichi is feeling very anxious before a meeting, and who better to calm him down than a certain blonde technophile? Rated for drug use, language, very mild shounen-ai, and general Millefiore-ness. For Miss Fabulously Feisty. Enjoy your one-shot-gasm!


A/N: It is done!

This one-shot is dedicated to **Miss Fabulously Feisty**, who was the lucky Hundredth reviewer on Classified Information!

This is based off one of the points in Shouichi's C.I. If you've read his chapter, you'll know which one. Thanks for reviewing Miss F.F., I hope you enjoy this little one-shot-gasm!

Genre: Humor/Crack, General

Warnings: Drug use (obviously) Language, very mild shonen-ai/fluff (not enough for people who dislike it to have to hit the back button, I swear. I promise your face will not explode if you read this) and general Millefiore-ness.

Disclaimer: Sushi*Bomb does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And I am not a professional pothead, despite the conclusion you may come to after reading this story. =)

* * *

…But then I got High.

* * *

Shouichi clutched at his stomach with a pained grimace as he walked briskly down the long white hallway that lead to the round conference room on the top floor of the Melone Base. He was sweating a bit, he could feel it. The red-haired white spell captain sighed as he took off his dark-framed glasses and wiped his forehead quickly under his bangs, immediately regretting moving so abruptly as another sharp pain radiated through his core in protest.

It had begun early this morning. The blasted stomach pains.

Not even twenty minutes after arriving in the lobby of the Millefiore base, the two Cervello women cornered him in front of his private office and informed him of an impromptu meeting between the white spell captains. Byakuran would also be present.

Out-of-the-blue meetings like this always made Shouichi especially nervous, because it was usually him who scheduled any sort of conference between himself and the other captains, not to mention Byakuran rarely ever made a personal appearance. He was more content to let his precious Sho-chan handle everything. So for the Millefiore boss to suddenly call for his white spell captains to congregate was always a cause for concern. Matters that were potentially out of his control could and would more than certainly impede the success of the plan he, Hibari, and of course Tsuna had devised.

But as a white spell captain, as well as the sun funeral wreath, he was required to be in the know.

Shouichi ran a shaky hand through his mop of vibrant red hair as he sighed audibly. The meeting was in about thirty minutes, and from the way his stomach was turning, growing more violent and unbearable by the second, he wasn't sure his quickly unraveling nerves would hold out in the presence of Byakuran, as well as the other captains.

He really needed some fresh air.

Shouichi unzipped his white over coat and hastily removed it, all the while fanning himself. Of course, one of the Cervello sisters who presently flanked him on either side was quick to scold him for removing his jacket.

"Irie-sama, you know that you have to-"

"-wear my jacket at all times when outside my lab, blah blah blah. I know, I know. It's just really stuffy in here. It can't just be me. Aren't the two of you hot?" He asked casually over his shoulder at the two lavender-haired women. Predictably, they both shook their heads. The sun captain rolled his eyes.

Of course they weren't.

"Look, I'm gonna go hang out on the balcony for a few minutes. I'm not really feeling well, and I think a bit of fresh air might do me some good before I talk with Byakuran and the other captains." He said as he turned in the opposite direction. The two masked women followed him closely.

"We will accompany you, Irie-sama." They said in unison. The white spell commander shook his head quickly, immediately wishing he hadn't when he felt himself get very dizzy.

"No, no. It's fine. It would be very helpful if the two of you went ahead and set up the video monitor and whatever else that might be needed in the conference." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he backtracked a few steps to turn down an alternate hallway.

"But Irie-sama, we-"

"Kthanks!" He shouted over their protests as he all but ran down the hall towards the elevators at the end. His stomach wasn't letting up in the least, and just sitting in that large, empty conference room all by himself would only serve to irritate his already frayed nerves further.

Right now, he really needed to see Spanner.

The blonde man was always so calm and relaxed; Shouichi dearly hoped the mechanic's laid-back, borderline lethargic demeanor would rub off on him enough for him to survive the meeting, which was now in twenty-seven and a half minutes.

He sprinted down the hall, pushing himself as much as he could to make it in time before the elevators that lead down to the technology department closed. He could hear the two lavender-haired women shouting after him and the clicks of their stilettos on the tiled floor as they tailed him.

_Just a bit further!_ He thought to himself anxiously. _God, if you exist, you BETTER let me catch this elevator or I swear I'll kill myself!_

The red-haired Millefiore commander nearly shouted in joy when he passed the threshold of the opulent chrome elevator doors, which immediately turned into audible shouts of pain when he slammed right into back wall of the elevator due to his momentum. He couldn't really complain, though. He had asked to make the elevator and he did, but he supposed whatever divine entity that had been gracious enough to allow him that small favor needed to balance the universe somehow, therefore:

"Oww." He moaned quietly as he rubbed his forehead with a pained grimace. There would most certainly be a bruise there later. Nonetheless, he sighed in relief when the elevator doors closed, creating a much needed barrier between him and the two Cervello sisters, who, while having their uses occasionally, served to be a greater annoyance than anything.

With his heart rate dropping back down to normal levels, the red-haired man pushed the button for Spanner's floor, and leaned his head back against the wall as the elevator began it's rather lengthy descent to the technology and repair department.

_Hopefully Spanner's in his workroom._ Shouichi thought, suddenly feeling a bit anxious when he checked the time on his watch. It was still pretty early, and if he knew Spanner as well as he thought, he was certain that unless the blonde mechanic had foregone sleep to complete his latest work, he was more than likely still asleep.

The elevator suddenly stopped on the lobby floor.

"Come on!" Shouichi snapped in irritation as the doors began to open. Apparently his karma wasn't fully balanced yet, for whom the divine beings that played checkers with his pitiful soul should decide should step on the elevator at that moment than one of the people in the Millefiore that Shouichi liked the least.

"Good Morning, Irie-sama."

Shouichi didn't even try to hide his displeasure at being forced to occupy the same amount of space for more than five seconds with the stuffy swordsman.

"Hello. Genkishi-san."

The phantom knight pressed the button for his own destination (the training floor, which was located two levels above the tech floor) and also reclined against the wall as the elevator continued it's descent.

The two stood in awkward silence. _Dammit! _Shouichi shouted aggravatedly in his mind, _of all the people I DIDN'T want to see today. It might as well have been Byakuran. At least I don't mind him._

Shouichi cleared his throat in order to break the annoyingly tense quiet. The phantom swordsman turned his cat-like stare to the shorter man, seemingly mistaking Shouichi's attempt at breaking the silence as an attempt to begin a conversation.

"Are you aware that there is a meeting between the white spell captains today, Irie-sama? It begins at 10 AM sharp, if I remember correctly." The dark-haired man said curtly.

Shouichi had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He was second in command after Byakuran (He wasn't really sure if Yuni counted, outside of title) and the holder of the Sun Mare ring. How the bloody Hell _wouldn't_ he know that? And even if he didn't, he certainly didn't need a dumbass like Genkishi to remind him.

"Yes, Genkishi-san, I'm well aware of that." He replied brusquely. The older man either didn't notice the obvious disdain in the red-haired captain's tone, or he didn't care. He continued speaking after a moment.

"There aren't any conference rooms below the ground floor, Irie-sama. Byakuran-sama will be greatly displeased if you are late." He said blankly. Shouichi felt his arm twitch.

"Once again, I'm aware of that, Genkishi-san. I just have to grab something from one of the technicians. Byakuran requested…some files on a prototype Mosca, so I'm bringing them for him to review after the meeting." Shouichi lied quickly. Hopefully it would get the irritating swordsman off of his back.

Fortunately for him, the dark-haired man nodded curtly, seemingly accepting the white spell captain's hurried answer. Much to Shouichi's vexation however, the mist funeral wreath, who was apparently feeling quite chatty this morning, had more to say.

"I've finally perfected the Spettrale Spada." He began, his monotone voice belying the arrogance in his tone.

"Great." Shouichi answered disinterestedly as he read the advertisment pasted up on the wall (What on Earth did abstinence have to do with the Mafia? Shouichi assumed Byakuran had put this poster up himself, just for a good chuckle at everyone's baffled reactions.) He didn't give a rat's ass about Genkishi or his techniques. The Millefiore second in command figured that if he answered with the least amount of syllables possible, Genkishi might get the hint and stop talking to him.

"I believe Byakuran-sama will be pleased." No such luck.

_Could this damn elevator be **any** slower?_ He screamed in his head.

As if to answer his subconscious prayers, before he was forced to respond to the unfortunately two-sided conversation, the elevator slowed to a halt on the illusionist's desired floor, much to the Sun Mare ring holder's relief.

Genkishi nodded silently in parting before stepping off the elevator and walked briskly down to the hall to his personal training room, ignorant of the rude hand gestures the red-haired commander was making at his retreating form.

Once the doors closed again, Shouichi sighed. His stomach was literally tying itself in knots. The redhead glanced at his watch. It was already 9:43 AM.

_Screw it. I'll be a few minutes late._ He thought to himself as the 'ding' of the elevator told him that he had arrived on the tech floor. The metallic doors parted slowly, and as soon as he had enough space to pass through, he quickly exited the spacious elevator into the chilled corridor that lead to Spanner's work room. He hurriedly slipped his jacket back on and zipped it all the way up, lest he be seen walking around so casually by the lower ranking Millefiore members, especially any of the black spells who, like the Cervello, had a rather annoying habit of pointing out what he _wasn't_ supposed to be doing, despite his superior rank.

Surprisingly, the usually bustling hallway was strangely desolate this morning. Perhaps because technicians tended to be a bit nocturnal (Shouichi most certainly knew from experience, having had many all-nighters himself). Hopefully Spanner was up, because if he wasn't, the Millefiore commander would have no one to talk too, and he was certain his nerves would fry themselves crispy.

After a relatively shory trek down the frigid hall (for the life of him Shouichi could not understand why it was so bloody cold down here) he finally stood outside Spanner's workroom. He pressed a tentative ear to the heavy, gunmetal grey door and listened for any motion inside. He heaved a grand sigh of relief when he heard the furious clicking of keys and Spanner's distinctly out-of-tune whistling coming from behind the door.

He smiled fondly.

Even after all of this time, Spanner still couldn't carry a tune to save his life. The redhead chuckled good-naturedly as he turned the knob and wandered in without knocking. He knew it wouldn't matter if he actually bothered to knock or not, because he was more than one hundred percent sure Spanner wouldn't have heard him anyway.

Spanner's workroom was…to be blunt, a post-apocalyptic disaster. There were incomplete moscas of all models, shapes, and sizes lining the expanse of each of the walls. The floor was littered with broken circuits and wires, some live and some not, various types of tools, as well as weapons and other additions for the moscas. Several computer screens were on, illuminating the otherwise dimly lit room with their eerie blue glow.

Shouichi took extra caution as he ventured deeper into the blonde's hectic workspace, carefully stepping over a bundle of livewires that were still sparking and flailing about as if they had been forcefully ripped out of their power outlet as he searched for his high school friend. After a minute or two of fruitless searching, the Millefiore captain stumbled upon the technician in the midst of his chaotic work area. The blonde mechanic was casually seated in the cockpit of a Strau Mosca, gloved fingers nimbly ghosting over the keys of the control pad. For once, there was no skinny white lollipop stick dangling out of the corner of the other man's mouth. Instead, he was alternating between whistling and humming a familiar tune, although the name of it escaped the red-haired funeral wreath at that particular moment. Shouichi strode up to the intimidating machine and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Spanner!" He shouted up at the blonde. Spanner's half-lidded eyes widened marginally at being hailed so suddenly. The technician ceased his typing and poked his head out of the cockpit. He grinned slightly upon spotting his friend and fellow robot enthusiast.

"Hey," He greeted back casually as he folded his arms along the side of the cockpit and rested his head on them, "long time no see, Mister White Spell." Spanner said with a chuckle. Shouichi's lips pouted at the blonde's teasing.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been better." He mumbled as he climbed the ladder leaned up against the side of the mosca and sat at the edge of the cockpit's entrance next to Spanner. The blonde had already gone back to his furious typing.

"Seriously, what brings you down here?" He began offhandedly, blue eyes squinting as he focused on the holographic screen of the mosca. Shouichi sighed.

"I just needed to get away for a few minutes. Byakuran called a random meeting among the White Spell captains at ten. I always get so nervous when he does that. I never know what's gonna happen, you know? I needed to clear my head for bit before I head back up."

Spanner nodded slowly, making a noise to indicate he understood.

"On top of that, my stomach is killing me." The redhead said, grimacing as he rubbed his stomach tenderly. Spanner turned away from the screen at that moment to stare at his old friend.

"How bad?" He asked curiously.

Shouichi wiped his forehead with a pained sigh.

"Not _too_ bad, really, but it'll get worse if I let myself keep freaking out about the specifics of this little congregation Byakuran has called for, for reasons that are at this moment still unknown." The sun wreath grunted out as he unzipped his jacket and tossed it across the top rung of the ladder before settling back against wall inside the mosca.

"You can hang out here until you have to leave, I don't mind the company." Spanner said placidly before returning to the transparent screen with numbers and letters and numerous complicated algorithms whizzing by at an overwhelming pace. Shouichi scooted closer to observe.

"What're you up to, Spanner?" He asked curiously. The blonde turned to him with a lazy smile.

"Oh just doing some reprogramming on this here Mosca," He started, pointing to a specific quadron of encrypted code on the bottom left of the screen, "The weapons program was acting up yesterday during a test run… I almost shot off someone's leg by accident…" He trailed off to an abashed mumble at that last part, scratching his pale cheek sheepishly.

Shouichi leveled him with a deadpanned stare.

"Nice." He said flatly. A sudden sharp pain shot up through his core. The blank stare morphed into a pained grimace as he clutched his stomach tightly and curled up into a ball on the floor of the cockpit. Spanner frowned as he watched his red-haired friend convulse slightly.

"Wow, this one's a lot worse than you made it out to be, huh Red?" He said, flaxen brows furrowing in concern. Shouichi nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. You wouldn't happen to have any sort of painkillers down here, would you?" The sun wreath asked anxiously as he sat up and leaned against the back of the mosca. Spanner shook his head.

"'fraid not." He said quietly. "Damn." Shouichi muttered tersely. Spanner's eyes suddenly widened as though he had come to a brilliant epiphany.

"But I DO have something better." He said with a rather lopsided-looking grin. Shouichi wondered if he should have been scared at that moment.

"..Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, it's something _all-natural_, if you know what I mean." Spanner said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. If Shouichi wasn't so horrified, he would have laughed at the silly expression on the technophile's usually mild-mannered face.

"I'm not having sex with you Spanner!" The redhead shouted. Spanner gave him a curious look.

"That's…not what I meant… Sho-kun…I mean, unless you want to or something. Although, Byakuran might be a little peeved if you stumble into the conference room an hour late, limping and holding your ass." The blonde reasoned casually as he swung a leg out of the Mosca's cockpit and climbed down the ladder.

Shouichi's scandalized face poked out over the side not a second later, a heavy blush erupting over most of his face and ears.

"SPANNER!" He shrieked. The blonde technician chuckled at the white-spell captain's predictable response. He always got so frazzled at the mention of sex or any sort of pleasurable physical contact with another human being.

"Relax, I'm just joking." He said as he looked around on the tiled ground with a lazy hand on his hip. He appeared to be searching for something.

"I always forget which tile it is…" He muttered to himself absently as he tapped a pensive finger to scrunched lips. After a minute or two, the blonde got down on all fours and began knocking on random tiles, giving a silent 'aha!' when he found the one that was hollow underneath.

"What are you doing Spanner?" Shouichi asked, bewildered at his friend's odder than normal behavior.

"Grabbing my all-natural remedy for you." The blonde shouted over his shoulder with thumbs-up. The white spell captain rolled his eyes but settled back in the cockpit of the mosca nonetheless. A few minutes later, the flaxen head of the black spell technician appeared over the edge of the cockpit entrance, followed by his face, and finally his slim body. The mechanic hopped off the last rung of the ladder into the small space of the mosca's command center and settled himself in front of the redhead.

Shouichi's face went slack at the objects in Spanner's hand.

"Spanner…is-is that…mari-marijuana?" He asked in unabashed shock, stumbling over his words rather cutely as he tried to process this rather unexpected turn of events. The docile-natured technician offered a lazy smile in response.

"You bet it is." The blonde said as he opened a small bag and shook some of the contents out onto a small piece of filter paper and began rolling it. Shouichi was flabbergasted.

"Spanner…since when?"

The blonde looked up from his task with a curious expression.

"Since before we met."

The redhead was shocked. But now that he thought about it, it did make sense. No wonder Spanner was so relaxed all the time.

"I didn't know you smoked pot. Wow, you think you know a person." Shouichi said shaking his head.

"You never asked." Spanner said around a chuckle as he fished around in his jumpsuit pocket for a lighter.

"You…you don't expect me to inhale that into my body, do you Spanner?"

The technician shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to, but I swear on my prized gundam model that you'll feel way better after you take a couple of hits." Spanner said calmly as he lit the joint he had rolled and took a puff. Shouichi watched his friend as the younger man exhaled, all the while coughing slightly. Spanner offered him the joint.

"Here, have some." The redhead shook his head furiously.

"No way, Spanner. That is so bad for you."

"Not as bad as you think, trust me. It'll make your stomach feel better. And you'll be so relaxed at the meeting, Byakuran could tell you he killed your dog and you'll laugh."

Shouichi gave the blonde an odd, borderline disgusted look.

"I don't know ANYONE who would laugh at that, Spanner. And I highly doubt that…herb…will lessen my pain like a prescribed painkiller would."

Spanner looked a bit downcast. But nonetheless…

"Come on Red, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked, his tranquil face belying the slightly pleading whine in his tone. Shouichi scrunched his lips. Spanner did have a point. He had never once, in all the years they had known each other, knowingly steered his friend in the wrong direction.

Shouichi looked at the thin tendrils of smoke rising from the tip of the hastily rolled cannabis, nose wrinkling in disgust at the rather strong smell of the drug. Spanner took another puff.

"You promise it'll make my stomach feel better?" He asked cautiously. The black spell officer nodded slowly as he exhaled.

"Yeah. Pot's really good for pain. One time, I dropped hammer on my toe and it hurt like a motherfucker. But as soon as I smoked a bowl or two, I was good as new." He said with a lopsided smile. Shouichi took the joint from the blonde and inspected it thoroughly, turning it this way and that before finally looking up at Spanner, who had been watching him with a small grin.

"Are you positive this won't kill me?"

"Yeah Red, I swear you'll walk out of here in one piece."

Shouichi still had his reservations, but the sharp pains in his abdomen pretty much made the decision for him.

"..Okay. How do you do it? Do I just inhale and then exhale? Or …" He began anxiously, bringing the small pseudo-cigarette to his lips.

"You have to inhale with your stomach instead of your chest. That way, you'll get deeper breaths. Inhale, hold it for around five-seven seconds, and then release. It helps if you breathe in some fresh air before and after you take a hit though. If you do it right, you should cough a little."

Shouichi looked hesitant.

"Um…alright…here it goes."

The redhead took a puff of the joint, making sure to breathe exactly how Spanner had told him too. Surprisingly, it wasn't as harsh as he expected, although it did tickle a bit once it reached his lungs. He held his breath for around four seconds before slowly releasing the smoke in a thin white trail.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He commented with a small upward twitch of his lip.

"Told ya."

Shouichi passed it back to the blonde, who immediately took another puff before passing it back. This continued until the joint was finished.

* * *

"How do you feel, Sho-kun?" Spanner asked quietly. He and Shouichi were laying quite serenely on the floor of the cockpit, watching the encrypted codes on the screen whiz by. Shouichi noted that he had never realized how beautiful all of the different colors of the equations and algorithms were.

And his stomach didn't hurt anymore. As a matter of fact, _nothing_ hurt. He felt light as a feather. A dopey, lopsided grin snaked its way onto his pale face. He knew there was a reason Spanner was his closest friend.

"I feel so great. I should get high more often…" He said dreamily.

"Yeah, you should. You're cute when you're high." Spanner whispered offhandedly. Shouichi gave him a strange look, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"What?" Spanner started slightly, apparently not having meant to say that outloud, as a pinkish tint ghosted over his cheeks.

"..Nothing." He said quickly. The redhead stared at him a little longer before shrugging it off. He glanced around the small room inside the Strau Mosca, looking for some sort of clock.

"What time is it, anyway?" The sun wreath slurred slightly. Spanner's head lolled to the side to glance at the time.

"Uhh..looks like its ten…something. I can't tell if that's a thirteen or a fifteen." The white spell captain's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Buzzkill.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshit!Oh my God, I am so late!" Shouichi hopped up from the ground and was down the ladder and out the door before Spanner even had a chance to react.

The blonde sat up calmly, scratching his head with one hand as he waved after the redhead's retreating form.

"Uh, alright Sho-kun, it was nice seeing you, I guess." He said to know one in particular before shrugging and going back to reprogramming the mosca, a tiny smile on his face.

Shouichi really was too adorable for his own good. He knew Byakuran wouldn't mind too much if his second in command was fifteen minutes late, especially as blitzed as he was. He was certain that there would be pictures floating around before the day was finished.

* * *

Shouichi was seriously starting to wonder if this was all a bad dream. He all but exploded into the rotund conference room, right as Byakuran was speaking, looking as frazzled and terrified as he did when he had bolted away from the Cervello women earlier. All of the White Spell captains turned to the redhead adjusting his crooked glasses at the door with hints of amusement, irritation, and disbelief. Mostly all three. Shouichi offered them an awkward smile.

At least he wasn't in his underwear.

Byakuran stopped mid-speech to take in the uncharacteristically disheveled appearance of his Sun Funeral Wreath.

"Sho-chan! How nice of you to finally join us!" He said jovially, clapping his hands giddily as he stalked over to the redhead, a hard glint in his bluish-purple eyes.

"What took you, Sho-chan? You look a little…stressed." He said as he came to a stop in front of the younger man.

Shouichi bit his lips anxiously.

"S-sorry Byakuran-san. I wasn't feeling very well earlier, and I-I had to …get some fresh air." He stuttered, hoping that pitiful excuse would be enough to save his hide. Lucky for him, Byakuran was a nice guy. By villain standards, anyway.

The white-haired boss pouted.

"Aww, Sho-chan was sick? Was it your stomach again?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in a somewhat malicious way. Not that Shouichi noticed of course.

"Yeah. It's been bothering me all-"

"Wait a minute." Byakuran started, stepping closer to the Millefiore second in command, who immediately stepped back.

"What is-is it?" He stuttered again. Byakuran leaned in close and took a sniff.

"You smell funny. Kinda like…" Byakuran trailed off as he thought. Shouichi would have grimaced, if he wasn't blazed out of his mind. He only had the power to stand there and smile dopily, his eyes shifting around the room nervously.

A huge grin suddenly broke out on the older man's face, his eyes crinkling mischievously.

"Oh-em-gee. Sho-chan…IS HIGH!" He shouted around a million-watt grin, pointing a finger directly into the startled sun guardian's face.

The entire room promptly erupted in raucous laughter.

Shouichi didn't realize how preposterous the idea of him using recreational drugs was to everyone else. But apparently, it was #1 on the list of the top ten most hilarious things to ever happen at Melone Base, even though he certainly didn't find it funny when, for the next month, every time he walked anywhere on the base, he would always hear '~I was gonna be a White Spell Captain…but then I got high~,' sung after him by random black spell officers, followed by obnoxious laughter. He hated it even more when Byakuran paged him over the intercom the next day.

He was in the middle of the lobby when Byakuran's cheery voice came on over the P.A. system.

"PAGING: SHO-CHAN THE POTHEAD. PAGING. SHO-CHAN THE POTHEAD, PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! THAT IS ALL."

To which everyone in his immediate vicinity would turn to him with poorly disguised amusement before caving and bursting into fits of laughter. Shouichi growled as he stalked to Byakuran's office.

This was all Spanner's fault.

Why couldn't he have just given him some bloody Tylenol?

* * *

...And Done. How did you feel about my first attempt at writing Shouichi and Spanner? I hope they were accurate portrayals D: Once again, I hope you enjoyed it Miss F.F.! I know it wasn't full on yaoi, but it was a little harder than I thought. Spanner and Sho-chan are so awkward! I need more practice writing them!

And I can't believe I actually had to do research on how to smoke weed. I just find that hilarious. But there are techniques to it. Oh, and for the record, I don't smoke at all. I couldn't even if I wanted to, because I have a rather severe case of Asthma. Even though my dear friend has assured me that there is a certain chemical in marijuana that actually functions as a natural bronchodilator (the name escapes me at this moment), I am still a bit reluctant to try it. But I promised him I would eat half a brownie one day. He made me pinky promise.

LOL.

So anyway...questions, comments, concerns, unplanned pregnancies? Read and Review homeboys, I wanna hear your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
